


Guilty

by LeeLee0474



Category: Burn Notice
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-27
Updated: 2012-07-27
Packaged: 2017-11-10 20:37:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/470443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeeLee0474/pseuds/LeeLee0474
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam goes to talk to Mike about feeling guilty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guilty

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place after 5.02 First half in Sam's head, the other part between MIkey & Sam.

Here I am...standing outside Mikey's door. I want to knock, but I can't.

I want to let myself in, but I can't.

I need to figure out how to apologize to him. Yeah, we saved those girls and Jesse is getting them back home, but part of me feels real bad about what happened between Maddie and Mikey. Neither one of them should have had to relive their past.

I saw the fear in Maddie's eyes when Mikey yelled and grabbed her, that was my fault.

Whenever Mikey came back from abusing Maddie in the other room, I saw the tears in his eyes, that was my fault.

When Maddie called Mikey out for acting like his father and he couldn't even form a response to what I was saying, I knew that hurt deep and that was my fault.

Mikey can't sleep because of what he had to do, that's my fault.

I shouldn't even be here tonight. I bet Mikey doesn't even want to see me. I'm a jerk for putting two of the dearest people through heck. I'm just going to go to Carlito's and call it a night.

As Sam descends the stairs from Michael's loft, he hears the door open. Sam looks up at the door and sees Michael standing there.

"Is there a reason why you were standing outside my door and never knocked or opened the door on your own?" Michael asked.

Sam, who was thoroughly disgusted with himself, couldn't come up with an excuse. The truth at this point would be best. "Mikey, I just wanted to say that I was sorry for putting you and Maddie through heck. I had no right to ask her to help us and I ended up opening some pretty big wounds. I...I...I'm sorry. I don't know what else to say. I shouldn't have done it and I hurt Maddie and I hurt you. I'm just going to make myself scarce for a bit, til things simmer down. I'll catch you later Brother." He began to walk.

Michael stood there shocked for a minute. "Stop being crazy and come inside. Sam, you have nothing to be sorry about. There were twenty girls who were going to be sold into slavery or be killed if we didn't save them. Yes, the path we took there was terrible, but there was no other way. You knew what to do and how to do it. Mom is fine. I will be fine. I should be thanking you. You were there for my mom and I, making sure it didn't get out of control. I could have easily..." Michael stopped, closed his eyes and took a breath.

Sam walked up the stairs and met Michael on the landing. He gave him a hug, patting Michael hard on the back. Before letting go, Sam said "You aren't Frank. You could never be Frank and I would never let you." He let go of Michael, who was still standing on the landing, and walked back up the stairs. He said "Mikey, I'm going to open a beer. Want one?"

Michael took a moment. He breathed in the hot Miami air and then answered "Sure thing Sam. Just don't touch Fiona's snow globes or she'll have my head!"


End file.
